


Knot Supposed to Happen

by magicalmuser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Gender Confusion, M/M, Masturbation, References to Knotting, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmuser/pseuds/magicalmuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be an Omega, not an Alpha.</p>
<p>As far as Cas was aware, Alphas-to-be didn’t get the urge to have something or someone stretching them open and filling them up, it just didn’t happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Supposed to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on my nsfw side-blog.
> 
> I've read so many a/b/o fics where they (usually Dean) are disappointed to present as Omega, so I thought it would be interesting to explore the dynamic where they (Cas in this case) are disappointed to present as Alpha. This was the result:

No.

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to be.

He…he wasn’t supposed to…to pop a knot.

He was supposed to be an Omega, not an Alpha.

Yet here he was, with three lubed-up fingers up his stretched hole and a newly-popped knot at the base of his cock, which was even now weakly spurting come onto his stomach despite the complete lack of arousal Cas was feeling. There wasn’t any of that post-orgasm bliss, how could there be?

With a grimace, Cas pulled his fingers out and reached for the damp washcloth he kept by his bed specifically for this purpose. He stared despondently at his lap where his knot was now subsiding since it hadn’t caught on anything.

There had to be something wrong, Cas thought. Because even though most of everyone on the verge of presenting experienced the same symptoms– enhanced sense of smell, increased body temperature, and a heightened libido– it wasn’t until the moment of presenting, when an Alpha would pop a knot at orgasm or an Omega would produce slick followed by a brief first heat, that anyone would know for sure what they presented as. Of course, there were usually other behavioral indicators that more or less correlated with a person’s biological presentation: Alphas were usually more possessive and could be quite protective, while Omegas tended to be more docile and be of a more submissive demeanor. And if Cas had to categorize himself based on those characteristics alone, he’d comfortably fall in with the latter category, an Omega if he ever knew one.

It’s why he had three lubed fingers inside him in the first place. As far as he was aware, Alphas-to-be didn’t get the urge to have something or someone stretching them open and filling them up, it just didn’t happen. The fact that he didn’t make his own slick wasn’t something that had worried him before, Omegas didn’t produce slick before they presented, and Cas had been sure that once he presented he’d produce his own slick just fine.

But here he was, a newly presented Alpha. And while most people would feel relieved, Cas was only filled with confusion and a sense of wrong. His own body had betrayed him and he felt trapped.

What would everyone else say?

What would Dean say?

Cas’ stomach sank at the thought. Dean, his Dean who had presented as Alpha not three months ago, whose excitement Cas had shared because he had thought for sure that he would present as Omega and then, when they were old enough, they’d be mated. And maybe Cas had entertained thoughts of a future where they might even have pups of their own.

But all of that was impossible now. Because while Alpha/Omega pairings of the male-male variety were accepted by most people, there still existed a prejudice against them, even though Omega male fertility rates averaged only slightly lower than Beta female fertility rates, and despite the fact that Omega male birth rates were still significantly higher than Alpha female birth rates. Even so, Alpha male to Alpha female matings were only tolerated for the fact that hardly any Alpha females could even get pregnant by anyone but an Alpha male.

Alpha male to Alpha male matings were rare, almost entirely unheard of. And even that was wishful thinking, because how could Dean want him after this?

Cas couldn’t bear the thought and the tears came unbidden. It was almost laughable, an Alpha, crying.

He didn’t know if he could face Dean now, didn’t know if he could bear to be rejected by his Alpha. Mated or not, Omega or not, Dean was his Alpha. Cas was glad that he had gotten his leave from school, where they were given a week or longer if needed for when they would present. He remembered how he’d seen several of his classmates over the past year take their leaves of absence and coming back, either smug (mostly Alphas) or resigned to their fates (the Omegas). With Dean, though, he’d known before Dean returned to school. Dean had texted him about it, and if he hadn’t been against it, he was sure Dean would have sent him a picture as proof.

At least now, with his leave, he’d be able to put off having to face Dean. Texts and phone calls could be ignored. And just because Dean was his boyfriend didn’t mean that he had any right to know all of Cas’ business. Sure, Dean would be upset. But it would be better this way. That way, when Cas showed up to school after his leave, reeking of Alpha, then Dean would be able to break up with him.

If Cas’ family had been surprised at him presenting as Alpha, they didn’t show it. Gabriel, his Alpha older brother, joked about his fears of dealing with his Alpha friends smelling newly presented Omega heat on him, and Anna, still un-presented, gave him a sympathetic smile. His father only congratulated him on presenting as Alpha and gave him a rather embarrassing talk on Omegas and how he should resist their temptations. He could tell that they could sense whatever gloom was hanging over him, but they made no comment on it. Cas didn’t know if he should be thankful or angry. Was this something that they would just ignore? The elephant in the room for years to come?

Cas would have gladly spent the rest of his leave and this life alone in his room. And maybe things would have gone that way if Dean didn’t pretty much consider Cas his mate as much as Cas considered him his mate.

By the third day that Cas ignored Dean's repeated texts and insistent phone calls, there was knock on the front door, and Cas’ newly enhanced sense of smell alerted him to Dean’s scent. It was stronger now, the stench of Alpha growing as Dean approached the door to his bedroom. He was surprised that Dean had even waited this long to come see him. They’d never not communicated for more than one day since they’d been together.

“Cas, hey, you okay?”

Dean’s tentative knock at the door told him that Dean knew. If he’d presented as Omega his family would have never let Dean near him so soon after presenting.

Cas considered not opening the door, but maybe this was a band-aid moment, better do it in one quick motion, where the pain was sharp but short-lived. He crossed his room in quick strides and opened the door to Dean’s face full of worry.

Cas moved back to his bed, where he’d been lying for the past three days since he’d presented, bed unmade. Dean entered his room, closing the door softly behind him.

“You okay?” Dean asked again, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room where before he wouldn’t have hesitated to join Cas on his bed. It made Cas want to cry, but the sound that came out of his throat was a choked laugh.

“Great, absolutely fine,” Cas said, sarcasm dripping off his words, not daring to look at Dean, let alone meet his eyes. He was just waiting for Dean to say the words.

“Anna, uh, she told me. Alpha, huh?” Dean said tentatively, taking a seat on Cas’ desk chair from the sounds of the chair’s protesting squeaks.

“Knot and all,” Cas replied, his words soft where they barely managed to get past the lump in his throat that was threatening to block his airways.

Dean was silent.

Cas couldn’t bear it. Band-aid, he thought, and spoke, “So I guess you came to break it off with me? Is that why you’re here?”

“I–what?” Dean said, standing up. "No!"

“Then why are you here?” Cas demanded, and he could hardly believe what he was saying. It was as if a new side of him, as if the Alpha had reared its ugly head in a new way, and made him demand answers.

“Because I was worried about you, you haven’t been answering my texts or any of my calls!”

“Dean, I’m an Alpha.”

“Yeah, I got that. I can smell it on you, so what?”

“Alphas don’t mate other Alphas!” Cas said, trying hard not to raise his voice and sitting up to face Dean. Why was Dean making this so difficult?

Dean stepped back, as if understanding had finally dawned on him. But when he spoke, he sounded heartbroken, “Are you…are you breaking up with me? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“Yeah, maybe I am,” Cas said, and he couldn’t believe what he was saying. Who was he? The Cas he thought he was would never break up with Dean. Then again, the Cas he thought he was, was an Omega.

“What if I say no?” Dean said, the stubbornness that Cas so loved about him showing up. “What if I don’t want to break up with you?”

“Dean. Stop,” Cas said, Dean moving closer to his bed.

“No, not until you give me a good reason for breaking up with me,” Dean said, his voice cracking as he grabbed Cas by his shoulders, forcing him to finally meet his eyes. Dean’s eyes were red-rimmed and watery with unshed tears. “And don’t give me that Alpha-Alpha bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit, Dean, it’s facts. I’m not an Omega, I won’t go through heats, I won’t get slick for you, I won’t be able to give you pups or be your mate because I. AM. NOT. AN. OMEGA!” Cas cried out, emphasizing his last words with fists to Dean’s chest as he broke out into sobs. Dean only pulled him to his chest, tucking Cas’ head under his chin. Cas couldn’t help but grip Dean’s t-shirt in his fists; he knew he should let go, pull away, but nothing compared to the comfort he felt when he was close to Dean. He didn’t want to lose this.

“But that’s not important Cas. None of that is.”

“You say that now, but what about later on? People will talk, and I don’t want to be a burden on you,” Cas said, his voice muffled and soft once more.

“Do you love me?” Dean said, letting Cas go so that they could look at each other once more.

“I–“ Cas felt like his heart could burst with the love he had for Dean, he had said so to Dean on multiple occasions, making the Alpha blush in a way that made his freckles stick out and made Cas fall even more in love with him.

“Do you love me?” Dean said more forcefully this time.

“Of course I do,” Cas said with resolve.

“Then that’s all that matters.”

“Dean,” Cas protested.

“No, you love me, and I love you. Who cares that you’re Alpha? I don’t, it doesn’t change the way I feel about you. And if it doesn’t change the way you feel about me then I don’t see why anything should change,” Dean said, his words spoken with fierce determination.

It made Cas feel like an idiot. Dean was right, and Cas had almost let something so stupid as his fears get in the way. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“For what?”

“For thinking that you wouldn’t want me anymore. For doubting that you loved me as much as I love you.”

“Cas,” Dean said, his hand cupping the side of Cas’ face. “Just promise me that you won’t doubt me again. I love you. I always will. That is a fact.”

Cas could only lean in and kiss him. “Thank you, Alpha.”

“Shut up and keep kissing me, little Alpha,” Dean said, licking his way into Cas' mouth.

This was certainly something Cas could get used to.

 

**Ten Years Later**

It hadn’t been easy.

Cas’ parents had pressed their lips together when he told them that he was very much still with Dean, and Dean’s younger brother Sam had hugged Cas tight and told him that he was “glad you love Dean so much because I don’t know who would ever like such a jerk like him if you broke up with him.”

Not long after Cas had turned eighteen and a legal adult, he went on Alpha suppressants, which both Dean and Cas were surprised to find weren’t entirely uncommon. Most Alphas that were on suppressants chose to go on them if their Alpha personas were too difficult to handle and got in the way of normal social interaction. Cas chose to take them to suppress his Alpha side as much as he could. It muffled his Alpha scent, and did away with any Alpha urges he had entirely, though he did pop a knot during orgasm and experience a mild rut every few months like any other Alpha. Though not many Alphas went through their ruts on their hands and knees, taking it like an Omega. Sure, they had to invest in some good lube and spend time opening Cas up, but that didn’t lessen the enthusiasm Cas had for taking Dean’s knot or dampen the need Dean had for giving Cas his knot.

They were mated by the time they were twenty, and while not uncommon for many couples to mate that young, their respective families worried that they were rushing things to prove a point. And just to prove a point, Dean asked Cas to marry him.

Most people they met thought Cas was a Beta with a strange liking for Alphas, or an Omega on strong suppressants. The few people who did know that Cas was an Alpha were always surprised. And if anyone dared to mention to either of them why they’d choose an Alpha as a mate when no pups could come of it, well, those people were lucky that punches to the face are generally frowned upon by society. Besides, just because they couldn’t biologically have pups between the two of them, there were always alternative options.

Which brought them to their current situation.

“Dean, stop jiggling your leg.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I was doing it.”

“Relax.”

“I’m trying.”

“Come with me.”

“Cas, where–they’re going to call us any second–“

“Come on,” Cas said, extending his hand to Dean and raising an eyebrow.

“Fine,” Dean said, taking Cas’ hand and following him outside.

Once outside Cas turned Dean so he could face him. “Do you love me?”

“Of course I do.”

“And you know that I love you.”

“Yes.”

“That wasn’t a question,” Cas said, and it made Dean smile. “I love you, and this ring on my finger and the mark on my neck show that to anyone who dares doubt us.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“We’ve made it this far, Dean, at this point, I think we can handle anything. I’m sure they’ll see that,” Cas said, “they” being the interviewers for prospective adoptive parents.

“But what if we go in there and all they see is two Alphas?”

“Then we can go somewhere else where they’ll see us as two people who love each other very much. We don’t need people in our lives who can’t look past our outer biology.”

“How are you so perfect?”

“Because I have a wonderful mate who reminds me daily. So, ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Dean replied, and Cas nodded before turning to go back inside, but Dean grabbed his hand, “Wait, no kiss for good luck?”

“You’re incorrigible,” Cas laughed, but gave Dean a quick peck anyway.

 

One year later they were finally able to welcome home their three-year-old daughter and they never looked back.


End file.
